It is the purpose of this research project to examine the areal and social distribution of criminal and drug using behavior in a large metropolitan community and to compare the ability of particular socio-demographic variables to explain statistically the distribution of criminal and drug using behavior. Specifically, this research project will address the basic question of whether or not drug users and criminals are drawn from the same population. It is the purpose of this research to explore the ecological relationships and what types of drugs and what types of crimes are related. This will be accomplished by: 1. Comparing the areal distribution of non criminal drug users, non drug using criminals, and drug using criminals by drug type to crime type. Analysis of variance will be utilized to ascertain whether or not the distributions are independent. The coefficient of concordance (statistic W) will be used to assess the degree to which the distributions are related. 2.. Constructing neighborhood typologies and ranking crime type and drug type rates in terms of neighborhood types. 3. Comparing the changing census tract distribution of crime type rates and drug type rates from 1973 through 1977. 4. Using multiple regression to account for the specified ability of socio-demographic variables to statistically explain the distribution of crime type rates and drug type rates. 5. Comparing the individual characteristics of drug user types and criminals to the aggregate social characteristics of their neighborhoods.